


On my own

by All_things_hacy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Charlotte is a badass but she's actually a soft Marshmallow, F/M, Injured Charlotte, yami has a really big soft spot for char, yami is possessive af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Why did it have to be her?Out of all the people in the kingdom, why did she have to go and play hero?And why didn't he realize how much he needed her Sooner?
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	On my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this fic came to my brain at 2:30 in the morning and just a little heads up my imagination gets COMPLETELY crazy after 12:00pm 😅.
> 
> So this might be very angst-y and the songs I include to go with the plot might put you in your feels but I promise it'll be good. (I hope!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Inspiration of this chapter: heroes english cover by Natewantstobattle.

Charlotte clenched her hands into the sand in frustration. Damn it all! The battle against these Infuriating elves we're driving her up a wall. After yami freed her from the elf soul that resided in her she regrouped her squad and with yami's help began to fight through the remaining elves. But crap they were strong. Even with her enhanced strength due to her elven form the powerful hatred of the elves was becoming just too much to bear. 

A chorus of shouting voices broke her out of her thoughts. The captain looked up to see her squad relentlessly fighting the elves, and with each blow landed they called out her name. 

"Charlotte! "

"Charlotte!! "

"Charlotte!!!!! "

Yami made a quick eye contact with her. " **HEY! They're all chanting for you Char! Get off your ass and fight! "** Charlotte gritted her teeth. What was she doing? Was she seriously about to give up? That's not the blue rose knight way. That wasn't _her_ way. 

She staggered to her feet, body trembling, her magic almost at it limit. Still her mind was made up, now we as not the time for self pity. As she stood trying to collect herself, yami's loud voice boomed to her again, "why are you still just standing there huh? Go moving no we not the time for rest. Charlotte!" With the final call of her name she Lunged forward at the group of attacking elves. With a fierce battle cry she gathered here resolve and all of what was left of her magic and called out to her squad, "everyone! Step back and watch your captain show you" Her grimore opened and a new spell wrote itself out, "let me show you" Green vines speckled with thorny blue roses shot out of the captain, "what it means..... To be a Hero!" 

In a sudden flash of light, vines shot out in every direction, rubble feel from the sky blocking the view of Charlotte and the elves. 

When the dust settled, the squad and yami we're met with calm silence the only noise was rubble and debris settling. Everyone quickly looked around for their captain, when sol called out " There! By the elves!" Sol pointed to a circle of hundreds of fallen elves now knocked out cold and in its center stood the captain herself, bent over blood scattered all over her body from loose thorns that had scratched her in the process of her spell. Her grimore sat at her feet. 

She stood that way for a while and no one was brave enough to move not even yami. He simply watched in both awe and worry of how this women was so capable of surpassing her limits time and time again. He worried the toll that had on her body. _had she finally pushed too far this time?_ He couldn't help but wonder. 

Then as if she had heard his thoughts her back slowly straightened and she brought her arm up and gave a thumbs up in his direction. She looked up at him, breath heavy, blood pouring down her face. 

"How was that? Did I get off my ass and fight?" She gave him a tired grin. The black bulls captain blinked and then smiled back. "Yea. you did alright rose." And with that Charlotte closed her eyes and was out in seconds. 


End file.
